


Chemistry

by Ibenholt



Series: Sannel Mollari [8]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Sannel have a little chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

“Eat. Dad made them for us.”

“Tea and cookies? I didn't know Narns were into tea parties.”

“I heard it was an Earth custom.”

“D’you really think I wanna be associated with Earthers in any way today?”

“No. That’s why I’m forcing you. If not, you’ll distance yourself.”

“Oh, yea, ‘cause you’re some kinda expert, right?”

“You won’t be able to piss me off, David. If I can survive one court dinner, I can stand  
you.”

“Yea, but those dinners don’t allow for open attacks and branding, do they?”

“…”

“…”

“How’s the mark?”

“Fuckin’ hurts.”

“Hm.”

“Why didn’t they help me? I mean, I know why, but didn’t one of them at least say anything?”

“Sharing the same traits doesn’t always mean sharing a bond.”

“I’m 15, Nel!!”

“…”

“I’m not even of age, and no one tried to help me! You may get treated like shit at the royal palace, but at least the Narns stand by you!”

“Dave…”

“Mom has taught me to believe that Minbari live to serve. I don’t know if I can think that anymore. There were people of all ages and castes around, but no one helped me.”

“…”

“Got nothing to say?”

“I don’t know what you want to hear.”

“Me neither.”

“Will you eat something?”

“Not hungry.”

“You don’t need to be hungry to eat sweets.”

“…”

“I think I was lucky, Dave. The Narns accept me because they have no choice. We have lost so many, so they take whatever and whoever have Narn blood. They are even allowing glasses in public these days! As soon as we are rebuilt, I will probably be overlooked. The Centauri don’t really care about me. I can’t have a position of power because I’m a woman, and it’s assumed that I’ll end up marrying some rich man desperate for a title, but I won’t have children, because he wouldn’t dream of touching me. I may get teased sometimes, but they are not violent. They have no reason for it. At least not yet.”

“We’re fucked either way, aren’t we?”

“I suppose.”

“…”

“…”

“Pour me half a cup, would ya?”


End file.
